Aniversario
by Blade Fang 3110
Summary: Era una situación especial, estaban en un buen lugar, había buena música, las palabras fluían -De ves en cuando- y la pareja se miraba...Espera, ellos no son pareja...Siquiera amigos...¿Porque hacían todo eso? [One-Shot] [HisoIllu]


_Hunter x Hunter no me pertenece_

_Este es un reto del foro Comunidad del cazador (Dense una pasada ;D) Y esta historia es un regalo para RedGlossyLips por la actividad de aniversario (¡Es pero que te guste! Es el primer HisoIllu que he hecho /o\)_

* * *

Aniversario

Sus ojos se pasaban por el lugar sin mucho interés. Estaba comenzando a sentirse bastante aburrido de esperar, y también algo irritando de la forma de actuar de Hisoka. El payaso como ya muchas veces antes, lo había llamado pidiéndole verse, y el se iba a negar, pero había terminado cediendo ya que el interés le gano. Después de tanto tiempo había aprendido los caprichos del mago -Que podían ser tan simples como un pedido para verse-, y aun así lo seguía complaciendo.

Intento captar al mago entre la multitud, pero se encontró con muchas personas alegres, que cantaba, bailaban, y vestían diversos y coloridos disfraces. Otra cosa que le molesto mucho al mayor de los hermanos Zoldyeck fue eso. De todos los días y lugares, Hisoka tenía que elegir el que se encontraba en el apogeo de esa rara -Y inútil, desde su punto de vista- festividad.

Estaba fuera de sus pensamientos cuando sintió como algo chocaba contra su pierna. Miro directamente ahi, y vio a una pequeña niña de no más de siete años mirándole con miedo.

—L-lo... ¡Lo siento! —Se disculpó saliendo corriendo hacia su madre.

Illumi no tomo atención a esto, y siguió con su mirada de indiferencia. No era la primera vez que alguien le miraba con miedo, y que una niña lo hiciera le era la nada. Como tampoco le era nada que la mayoría de la gente a su alrededor también lo hiciera.

—Jumh...No pensé que ahora anduvieras asiendo de asustador de niños. —Hablo una voz a su espalda.

El pelinegro se dio la media vuelta y se encontró con Hisoka. Mentalmente se recordó de concentrarse más, parecía hoy estar muy perdido en lo que pasaba a su alrededor. Ni siquiera había sentido al mago llegar.

—Creo que deberías mejorar eso. —Medito con una mano en su mentón. —Me imagino si tuvieras un hijo...

El mago le sonrió, y él le siguió mirando con indiferencia.

— ¿Para que querías que viniera a este...Lugar? —Pregunto sin querer tocar tema de hijos. Realmente para él era algo bastante inútil, normalmente eso incluía el amor, y para el eso era estúpido. Si llegaba a tener un hijo sería nada más que para que la familia Zoldyeck siguiera su procedencia con otro asesino...Nada más.

—Uhm... ¿No te gusta? —Pregunto señalando el lugar aun con un aire tranquilo y despreocupado.

Illumi le mando una de sus típicas miradas, lo que hizo que Hisoka sonriera. Oh...Claro que no le gustaba el lugar, era obvio, pero a él sí, y esa era una de sus pruebas personales para ver que el Zoldyeck se interesaba por él. Tal vez de la forma más leve, pero tendía siempre a cumplir caprichos.

— ¿Porque? —Volvió a pedir, mientras comenzaba a caminar a paso lento por el lugar.

—Es nuestro aniversario. —Respondió el otro encogiéndose de hombros.

Eso capto la curiosidad de Illumi, pero solo le miro con su típica máscara.

—Nosotros no tenemos aniversarios...Esas cosas son de parejas. —Illumi le mando una corta mirada y siguió caminando. Algo así no era una sorpresa viniendo de Hisoka, que era bastante excéntrico y fan de pequeñas cosas como esas.

El mago se encogió de hombros.

—No sé, pero es nuestro aniversario...Han pasado tres años desde que nos conocimos. —Rio por lo bajo. — ¿Acaso no te acuerdas?

Illumi le miro sin interés, aunque dentro de el acepto que si se acordaba. E incluso ahora que lo pensaba por eso le resultaba más conocido de los normal ese festiva idiota...Ahí había sido donde conoció a Hisoka.

Ya, ya, cualquiera puede pensar que ellos se conocieron en un día oscuro, con lluvia, y en el que al mirarse se quisieron matar...Pero no. En realidad todo fue en un día como ese...Claro Illumi no estaba en ese lugar por querer, más bien estaba siguen a alguien, pero Hisoka siendo él estaba ahí solo para disfrutar, y termino encontrándose con Illumi...El que hubiera sido su perfecta presa...Sin tan solo no fuera él.

—Esas cosas son estúpidas como para acordarse de ellas. —Hablo el pelinegro sin mirarle.

—Tal vez... —Acepto. —Pero sigue siendo una razón para que celebremos ¿No?

— ¿Que celebraríamos exactamente? —Pregunto con un suspiro.

—Uhm...Tú dices que no somos amigos...Así que...Que llevamos siendo tres años aliados. —Se las arreglo. Realmente Hisoka no seguía los mismos pensamientos de Illumi de que nadie necesitaba un amigo, y esas cosas. El Zoldyeck era inteligente, pero para cosas así era como un completo idiota.

Por qué en serio. Que tiendan a estar mucho tiempo juntos -Mas de las que este esta con cualquier persona que no es de su familia-, y todas las cosas que le cuenta, son más que las que le contaría a un _aliado._

—Terminemos con esto rápido. —El pelinegro bufo. Al oír eso Hisoka sonrió abiertamente. Ahí estaba. Nuevamente Illumi estaba cumpliendo sus caprichos.

—Bien entonces vamos.

...

El rato paso y el mago junto con el Zoldyeck terminaron sentados en medio de un restaurante. El lugar era bastante lindo a decir verdad, y dentro de él no se podían oír los festejos que sonaban afuera, que fue una de las razones por el cual lo eligió Hisoka. Obviamente no para su gusto, pero si para el del otro.

Dentro del lugar había música tranquila y relajante. Cada cierto rato intercambiaban unas pocas palabras, pero las miradas estaban ahí, sobre todo por el lado de Hisoka, que tenía la mirada puesta en todo momento en Illumi.

Al final el tiempo no fue muy corto y estuvieron casi toda la tarde en el restaurante. Al terminar se acercaron al mesón y pagaron, justo antes de salir Hisoka escucho unas palabras que le encantaron, y le hicieron mirar al otro con algo de burla y picardía.

—Gracias, que tengan una linda y romántica tarde. —La chica que atendía les sonrió amablemente, sin malas intenciones.

Illumi salió sin decir nada. Tal vez en una situación normal la habría matado, pero ahora no podía. El lugar estaba con muchas personas como para hacer algo así.

—Uhm…Romántico…Me gusta como suena. —Le miro con picardía el payaso.

El pelinegro le mando una mala mirada y camino por derecho. Romántico…Claro que no. Aliados, ellos eran solo aliados.

Hisoka soltó un bufido.

—No eres divertido. —Rodo los ojos.

El solo se quería divertir un rato, pero Illumi siempre era tan...Illumi. Bueno, no tenia nada de que quejarse, porque esa forma de hacer las cosas y de como actuarlas eran las que el hallaba exquisitas de el. Aunque admitía que a veces le aburrían las típicas y tercas formas de pensar de el.

Para Illumi eran aliados, no amigos, mucho menos pareja...Y ese punto de vista el no lo quería cambiar, lo cual le aburría a su forma.

¿Pero para el? Para el por el momento se llamaban aliados, pero eran amigos, y quien sabe...Tal vez si seguían así pronto conseguiría que el pelinegro aceptara otras cosas... A fin de cuentas...El siempre conseguía lo que quería, y ahora Illumi era su presa…Solo que de una forma distinta.

Bueno, ¿Quién dice que en su próximo aniversario no lo celebrarían de otra forma?

Fin

* * *

_*Se revuelca en el piso* Nee...Clemencia TwT Soy mala en esto, pero no quedo como un: 'Alejate demonio' ¿No?_

_Akjasdhjad Espero que le haya gustaaado, lo logre terminar tan rápido por cosas del destino, pero fue una real suerte, porque pensé que no lo lograría. Por ultimo, se que no hay tanto HisoIllu como se podría desear, pero di lo mejor de mi xD_

_Un aaaaabrazo, si les gusto me puedes hacer saber eso, y si ves algún error también, ya saben lo esencial es seguir mejorando ;D_


End file.
